


Cold

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: Duck's heater breaks.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have been consumed by Indruck, a ship without enough content to satisfy my appetite.

Duck woke up to a relatively normal morning. He was bundled up under what was definitely too many blankets with his boyfriend clinging tightly to him.

“Mornin’” he said softly, burying one of his hands in Indrid’s thick fluffy fur. 

Indrid let out a couple of disgruntled moth squeaks and burred his face in Duck’s chest.

“Where’d your glasses go?” Duck asks wiggling around to try to find them, it would be bad if they broke after all.

“Stop it, you’ll let the warm air out” Indrid murmurs into his chest.

“It’s not that cold out there” Duck says before one of the blankets shifts and icy air hits his skin. 

“Heater’s out” Indrid says “it’s a quick fix but on one will be able to make it here until late.”

“Oh, shit.” Duck says “isn’t this dangerous for you, being cold blooded and all”

“Shh, it’s fine call the repair company and go back to sleep” 

“Ok, just let me…” Duck carefully reaches out from under the blankets and pulls the phone under with them. 

Indrid falls back asleep while duck is on the phone, but he was right about no one being available until late. Duck pushes the phone off the bed and lays back down with his boyfriend. He’s on the cusp of falling asleep when a thought comes to him.

“Didn’t you know this was gonna happen?” he asks, “why not tell me to get the heater checked last night?” Indrid tucks his head under Ducks chin and sighs.

“Go back to sleep Duck.”


End file.
